clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of The Fair Games
This is a list of all the temporary games released during the Fall Fair parties, and many of them involve puffles. Instead of coins, penguins earned tickets that could be spent at the Prize Booth. Puffle Shuffle Main article: Puffle Shuffle A game where 3 different colored puffles are placed under a hat. The hats are moved around and the player must guess which hat the puffle the player is prompted to find is in. Found in the Forest. Memory Card Game A game where players must find matching cards in the fewest amount of tries to earn the most tickets. Found in the Beach. Feed-a-Puffle A game where players must shoot Puffle-O's in to the mouths of the puffles that come out of holes. Each color of puffle needs to have their Puffle-O shot into their mouth at a specific time, as their mouths can close or they can go back down before the player can feed them. Found in the Cove. During the Puffle Party 2009, there was a Puffle Feeding game in the Puffle Feeding Area that was similar to this, though you did not get coins (or tickets, in this case) from it. Puffle Paddle Main article: Puffle Paddle Players must keep puffles in the air using a table tennis paddle. Keeping the same puffle in the air increases the player's score. As the player earns points, more puffles are introduced and must be juggled simultaneously. During the 2008 Fall Fair, the Yellow Puffle was introduced into the game. Found in the Snow Forts. Puffle Soaker A member's only game introduced in the 2008 Fair where the player must squirt puffle targets to earn tickets, and duck when something is thrown at them. Players lose tickets if they squirt a penguin character, like Rockhopper or Gary. Found in the Arcade Circle. You can play it now at http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/games/soaker/soaker60.swf. Ring the Bell A game where the player must hit the target with a hammer to test their strength. Tickets ranged from 5 for making an effort to 25 tickets for "amazing strength". Found at the Dock. You can play it now at http://willhostforfood.com/users/J/Just_Doodie/just_doodie-ring_bell-game.swf. Balloon Pop A member's only game featured only in the 2008 Fall Fair. The player had to use a fan to move a hot air balloon into targets that would pop and release tickets if they hit the surrounding wall of cactus. However, the player's balloon would pop if he or she got to close to the cacti themselves. Found in the Arcade Circle. Grab and Spin A game where the player must spin a wheel to win tickets, getting three spins per game. At the end, the player's tickets would be either doubled or tripled depending on how well they did. This game is very similar to the real life game Wheel of Fortune. However, the game was found not able to be played by some players as on October 2, 2008, because of a so called "super cheaat". If you did some certain things in a specific order, you would get in between 2000-5000 tickets. It was not in the 2009 Fall Fair probaly because of the glitch. Found at the Dock. Category:Lists Category:Fall Fair Games Category:Events Category:Games Category:Machines Category:Club Penguin